Vehicle impact structures are designed to absorb the energy of an accident in which the vehicle is involved, dissipating the energy safely in a manner that decelerates the vehicle at a controlled rate. Typically, they will involve one or more sacrificial parts (which may also perform other functions during normal use of the vehicle) which crush or are otherwise deformed as a result of the impact. These parts are usually located to the front and to the rear of the vehicle, so that they receive the impact prior to it reaching the passenger cell.